


Rings Of Fire Burnin' With You

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: But Brayden and Jaden… their love was clear as day to anyone who knew what to look for.And Jordan hoped to one day have a love like theirs. Not that he would tell them that. Jaden would hate it.
Relationships: Brayden Schenn/Jaden Schwartz, Robert Thomas/Matthew Tkachuk (background)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Rings Of Fire Burnin' With You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Johnny & June' by Heidi Newfield

From Jordan’s first game in Saint Louis, Jaden had taken him under his wing. According to Vince, Jaden couldn’t help it. Jaden offered up his guest room so Jordan didn’t have to stay at the hotel. Jordan didn’t know if it was purely out of the good of his heart or if he was “heavily encouraged”. But either way, Jordan settled into the room quickly and was never made to feel like an intrusion.

Sometimes Jaden went out alone and didn’t come home until morning. Jordan watched him at practices - Chief told him that if he did what Jaden did, he would be good - and noticed that he seemed to have a special look that only Schenner got. His face got all soft around the edges and his smile was small, but incredibly fond. And they whispered a lot. Jordan didn’t think he imagined that a couple of those whispered conversations had left Jaden blushing lightly.

But he didn’t put things together until he stumbled downstairs one morning to find Brayden standing in Jaden’s kitchen making breakfast - Jaden perched on the counter in a hoodie that was clearly Brayden’s and was sipping a cup of coffee while listening to Brayden chattering about a dream he had about chocolate cake.

“Morning, Rou,” Jaden smiled softly as he spotted the Rookie.

“Morning,” Jordan replied, smiling sheepishly.

“I was just about to wake you up,” Jaden gestured toward the pile of blueberry pancakes, “grab a plate and help yourself.”

Jordan watched out of the corner of his eye as Brayden handed Jaden an already made up plate and Jaden gave that soft little smile that he only ever directed at Schenner. Brayden helped him down off the counter and kissed his forehead, getting a laugh from Jaden in response.

“What are you waiting for?” Jaden asked, giving Jordan a Look, “We need to leave for skate in an hour. Eat your breakfast.”

Jordan grinned and sat down at the table, watching as Jaden fixed a cup of coffee for Brayden before moving to the table himself.

Brayden took the seat next to Jaden and picked up where he left off before Jaden had noticed Jordan. Jaden gave Jordan a fond-exasperated look, but listened intently.

+

Jaden always fixed Brayden’s tie. Sometimes when they were about to leave the house, sometimes in the car before walking into the arena. And Brayden always let him. It was part of their routine. 

Jordan thought that maybe Brayden put his tie on crooked just so Jaden could fix it. Because Jordan always pretended like he wasn’t watching them, but whenever Jaden fixed it, he would rest his hand over it for a moment or two, and Brayden would put his hand over Jaden’s and then lean down and kiss him. And Jaden would smile - like, for real smile - and Brayden would laugh softly before taking Jaden’s hand and kissing it before handing Jaden his coat.

+

Jaden must have thought Jordan was asleep - because he really should have been. It was late but Sammy and Vince were having a “domestic” - the dishwasher broke - and Robby was helping them mediate because he’s been practically married to Matthew since he was sixteen so he knew how to navigate that kind of a fight and Jordan was just watching it all unfold in the chat. But it was late and they had an optional skate the next day that Jordan had been planning on going to. But he was also hungry and wanted a snack and Jaden didn’t want him to keep food in his room.

The last he saw, Jaden and Brayden had been curled up on the couch watching an old movie - Schenner had gotten a book that was about the one thousand films everyone needed to see or something and he was determined that he and Jaden would watch all of them. Jordan was pretty sure Jaden had fallen asleep.

Jordan stuck his head out of his room and noticed that Jaden’s bedroom door was shut. He snuck toward the stairs and froze when he heard voices coming from downstairs. He snuck down the stairs just enough to be able to peak into the living room and smiled softly, lowering himself down so that he was sitting on the steps.

Brayden had his arms around Jaden, both of them slow dancing around the living room to the end credits song of the movie. He couldn’t hear what Brayden was saying but Jaden was smiling up at him - this big, bright smile. And Jordan just wanted to watch them for a while. Because he had never seen a couple like them.

Sure, his parents loved each other, same with his grandparents, but they weren’t open about it like Brayden and Jaden. They weren’t blinking neon signs. They weren’t a dancing-tie fixing couples. They weren’t one-look-at-them-and-you-knew couples. Brayden and Jaden were… they were Robby and Matthew in ten years. Settled together, happy and so in love that it was kind of sickening.

Brayden was all action - romantic gestures, talking Jaden up constantly, throwing a punch when necessary. Jaden was more subtle - making Brayden’s coffee in the morning, small touches when he thought no one was looking, surprising him with treats from whatever bakery was his favorite at the moment.

And Jordan watched them sway for another minute before slowly sneaking back upstairs.

+

“Hey kid,” Schenner grinned, pulling Jordan aside after practice, “can you stay at Robby’s tonight?”

“Probably,” Jordan replied with a shrug, “I’ll have to check. I think he and Matthew are having a date-fight about kitchen tile for the house tonight. Wait… are you sexiling me?”

“Why would I do that when Jaden and I have fucked with you at the house multiple times?” Brayden grinned and Jordan gagged, “I have something special planned tonight, that’s all.”

“Fine,” Jordan replied, “Just try not to fuck on couch.”

“Too late!” Brayden laughed, heading back to the locker room door as Jaden walked out, throwing his arm around the shorter man and beginning to chatter on about lunch.

“Hey,” Jordan jogged over to Robby, “mind if I stay at yours tonight?”

“As long as you don’t mind hearing Matthew’s awful opinions about kitchen tile,” Robby shrugged.

Jordan laughed and they walked out to Robby’s car, Robby filling Jordan in on the exact reason Big Walt was no longer allowed to go to the hardware store with him.

The next day, Jaden and Brayden walked into the video room and Jordan’s eyes zeroed in on the ring that had not been there yesterday.

DP noticed first and yelled loudly about how he won a bet, which got Bortz and O’Ry arguing back with him and Jaden sighed, “This is why I didn’t want to tell them.”

“Would have been worse not to,” Brayden chuckled, “He would have been dramatic about it and probably cried.”

Jaden laughed and pulled away from Brayden to let DP be happy for him - and Brayden watched Pear hug Jaden with a fond look.

And Jordan watched them briefly as review started, hands clasped on the arm of the chairs, with Brayden rubbing his thumb over the ring and looking like he couldn’t believe Jaden had said “yes”.

+

Jordan’s family members were old school with showing their affection for each other. They didn’t really show it, more knew the affection was there, didn’t need to be told.

Robby and Matthew were over the top and Jordan sometimes forgot that they weren’t even engaged, so sure of their future together that they bought a house.

But Brayden and Jaden… their love was clear as day to anyone who knew what to look for.

And Jordan hoped to one day have a love like theirs. Not that he would tell them that. Jaden would hate it.

On a second thought, Jordan did walk in on them getting heated on the couch so it would be ideal payback.

And maybe he would see if he could move into a guest room at Robby’s so he wouldn’t walk in on anything else.


End file.
